Smoke and Mirrors
by Sh4d3r
Summary: Sango Sadatoshi had done well for herself despite her tragic past. As a dance prodigy with a prominent family name, she had a few friends in high places. The most notable being Rikinosuke Igarashi who generously granted her a scholarship to his reputable school. Unfortunately, it was too good to be true. The Devil is in the details and she missed the fine print. [Tora Igarashi/OC]
1. Chapter 1 - Salt and Sugar

**Hello all!**

**I hope that you enjoy the first chapter of my _Maid-Sama!_ FanFic! Please let me know what you think and if you'd like to see more! :)**

**-Sh4d3r**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Salt and Sugar**

* * *

She thought it was strange, looking at the villa now. It felt foreign, harrowing-and even though it was where she had grown up; where so many precious memories with friends and family had been shared-it was the last place that she wanted to be.

To anyone else, it was quite the sight. The architecture was a perfect balance of modern and traditional Japanese design. It was a two-story home constructed from light-colored wood with large windows and looking out to a lotus pond. The pond itself was lined by the spacious veranda and surrounded by cherry blossom trees, flowers, and brush, making it a secluded little paradise. Sadly, she could no longer see it that way. All she saw was a ruin.

It was the third time this week that the young, auburn-haired woman found herself standing there, staring at the home through conflicted eyes. The decision to sell it proved to be more difficult than expected, but why? There really wasn't a point to keeping it. She hadn't entered in almost a year and was very determined to never set foot inside again.

Just one look at the place triggered an ache from a wound that would never heal. Every single time, her disposition cracked away like frail glass, threatening to unleash the raw, unbearable pain that slumbered underneath her veil of calm.

She didn't want it; this feeling, these memories, this house. So why couldn't she bring herself to get rid of it? Just as it crossed her mind, her gaze locked onto the small stone monuments in the distance. There were three total, resting in a flat, grassy area of the garden. So far, this was the closest she had approached since the funeral, and that didn't say much.

"Earth to Sango…"

The voice knocked her from her trance and she turned to meet a pair of familiar, brown orbs. The concern on the woman's face gave her an idea of what her own expression must have looked like. Sango quickly plastered on a smile. "Madoka, sorry."

Madoka's expression did not falter.

Sango emitted confidence, kindness, and practically glowed with beauty, but to the older and shorter woman who approached, reading her was as effortless as looking through a glass of water. Madoka could always tell when something was off and Sango-putting maximum amount of effort into her facade-could never decide whether she was irritated or grateful for that.

"So, I take it that you haven't come to a decision yet." Madoka speculated.

"No," Sango replied softly. Her fingertips gently traced the silver dolphin that hung from the chain around her neck. The delicate manner in which she treated it showed exactly how invaluable the small keepsake was to her. "I haven't."

"Well don't push yourself. The house isn't going anywhere." Her brows narrowed ever-so-slightly as she studied the young woman.

She knew the burden that Sango had to bear; Knew what she had gone through and because of that, no one could blame her for wanting to distance herself, but at the same time, it wouldn't solve anything. One day, she would have to face this head on and Madoka only hoped that when that time came, Sango could forgive them, let go, and move on. "It's better to take your time with this." She insisted.

"Yeah, I know." Sango replied.

Madoka continued to watch her carefully, waiting for some kind of smoke signal; an SOS. She may have been good at reading her, but that didn't grant any passage to her thoughts, nor did it grant an opportunity to break the walls that the auburn-beauty had carefully built around herself.

Sango looked up to Madoka and gave a light nod before turning heel to the sleek black car that idled behind them.

"That girl…" Madoka muttered. She sighed in defeat, smoothed her chocolate-colored pixie cut, and followed close behind.

"Where to, Ms. Sadatoshi?" The older man caught her gaze through the rear-view mirror.

"Giles, there's really no need to be so formal. Please call me San. I insist." The sweet smile reflecting back at him nearly knocked the breath from his lungs.

Giles cleared his throat and averted his gaze in embarrassment. "Right, I'm sorry, San. Where to?" He corrected.

"The hotel please." She replied, fastening her seat belt as the car pulled out of the driveway.

"Have you talked to Takumi? He'll be happy to know that you're back." Madoka asked, peering out the back-seat window. "You two should catch up."

Sango shook her head. "Not yet. I want to settle in first."

Madoka poked her cheek as a thought popped into her head. "It's possible that he will be attending the same school, right? Isn't he still in the area?"

"He's likely in the area, but he's a university student now." She pointed out.

"Oh, that's right. I bet you he got into a great school! That boy is too smart for his own good." Madoka reminisced with a warming smile.

"As much as I'd like to believe that, I doubt it's the case. Attending any of the renowned colleges would draw attention to him." Sango frowned at this. Takumi never seemed to mind being treated like an outsider - he had always been the type to keep to himself. Even so, she found it frustrating that his grandfather's ego had drastically limited his future endeavors. They treated him like a stain that they couldn't wash away. It was cruel.

"That's a shame." Madoka matched Sango's disapproving expression. Being at San's side for many years, she became quite fond of the princely, blonde little boy and because of that, she also felt cross about his disownment. "On the upside, it will be nice to see him. It's been too long." She continued. Sango nodded at the understatement.

Truth be told, she was unsure of how their reunion would go, or rather, how she'd be. Playing out the potential scenario made her feel nervous. It had been years since they saw each other._ Last time was..._Overwhelming emotions bloomed in her chest. The initial feeling was grief, but as she carefully clutched the dolphin again, a bittersweet nostalgia followed. Last time she saw Takumi was shortly after her life had fallen apart.

A familiar shade of melancholy took over Sango's features, prompting Madoka to quickly changed the subject. "Are you certain that you're still up for the performance tonight? I can cancel if you need more time to settle in and rest."

"Rikinosuke asked me to, so I have an obligation. Besides, it wouldn't look good to cancel the first performance we've booked since my return, especially on such short notice." Sango reassured.

* * *

_**Two Days Earlier**_

Giles swallowed hard, trying to mask the stress that was dripping from his brow. It wasn't his first day as a driver, but it was his first time as Sango Sadatoshi's driver. He was used to driving CEOs and businessmen around, not an internationally famous dance prodigy.

"Ms. Sadatoshi, you have a call. Would you like me to take a message?" He asked.

"Yes, please." Her voice was soft and calm. She showed no concern and continued to peer out the window.

He uttered a few words of uncertainty to the caller and she glanced over. They continued to bicker back and forth and as they went on, Giles' shoulders became more and more tense. Whoever was on the other line, they were persistent.

"I-I'm sorry to bother you ma'am, but the call is fr-from Rikinosuke Igarashi. He insists that he needs to speak with you." Giles stuttered, progressively turning into a nervous wreck.

Sango immediately understood what had him so flustered. Rikinosuke Igarashi was not someone that you wanted to receive a call from. Not when you were the middle man. The young woman leaned away from her window and gently patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, I can take it from here." Sango reassured. The smile she gave was nothing but genuine and warm.

He glanced over in the mirror to get a good read on her. She was unlike any of his former employers. Her fair skin was glowing from the faint light flashing through the tinted windows. _She looks like a model_, he thought to himself, which was no surprise considering that her mother had been one of the most sought out models in the world nearly a decade prior.

The tension immediately left him. "T-Thank you, Ms. Sadatoshi."

She let out a small sigh of preparation and greeted the dignitary on the other end of the line.

"Mr. Igarashi."

"Sango, it's good to hear from you. How are you doing?" His voice was deep, but soft, showing a noticeable level of sympathy which she neither wanted nor appreciated.

"I'm doing well." She lied. "What can I do for you?"

This was a conversation that she did not want to prolong as there was no doubt that it would lead to personal matters that best laid buried. To her relief, Rikinosuke either caught the hint or didn't care to dive deeper and got straight to business.

"Kiyoshi informed me that you are currently in Japan looking for a new place. I'm happy that you decided to return."

"Yes, it made sense since our headquarters resides here, and thank you for the warm welcome." Her lips pursed, evenly redistributing her sweet mint lip balm.

"Of course." He replied, his tone was charming and his smile, audible. "He also informed me that you're planning to continue with home education."

"That is correct." Despite her tight expression, her response was nothing but suave.

"Well, I would be honored if you'd reconsider and instead, attend Miyabigaoka High School. All expenses would be paid." There was a certain sense of pride when he uttered _Miyabigaoka_, and understandably so. It was one of the most prestigious schools in Japan. It was also familiar to her on a personal level. It was the same school that her father attended.

Back then, his parents had more connections than money which got him admitted, but within a decade of graduating, Masakazu Sadatoshi became one of the wealthiest businessmen in Japan which, in turn, made him a poster child for Miyabigaoka.

"San…" Rikinosuke's voice softened and she narrowed her brows, steeling herself for what came next. "Masa was like a brother to me." Her grip on the phone tightened when the conversation took an abrupt turn to the subject she wanted to avoid. "I consider you family too. I want to be there for you - to do everything I can to ensure a comfortable and successful future for you. It's what he would want. Please let me do this, for the both of you." She wanted to believe that he had good intentions, she _really_ did, but this was Rikinosuke Igarashi. Whether his intentions were good or bad, was still up in the air. What she _did _know, is that someway, somehow, this would benefit him.

When she didn't respond, he took her silence as a sign to continue his promotion.

"The majority of attendees come from notable families so it would be a good opportunity for you to make friends in high places. I can introduce you to a few of my own that I think would prove to be beneficial."

He made a good argument.

Since her family had moved away, she hadn't really spent more than a few days at a time in Japan. When they _did _live in Japan, her parents worked with Madoka to plan her performances so Sango didn't have much involvement other than performing. It wasn't until a few years later - while living in London - that she started to work directly with her clients.

She hadn't figured out a starting point for getting new clientele in Japan. Rikinosuke was undoubtedly an easy solution for that. The Igarashi's never surrounded themselves with anything less than the best in business.

"To get your foot in the door, I'd like book you for a new partner of mine, Jigorou Higa. He is opening a new art gallery near the school and will be working directly with some of our students. There will be a private celebration this Sunday; the day before the grand opening. I know it's short notice but many of my partners and friends will be attending so it's a good place to start." Sango was only half-listening towards the end of his spiel, trying to determine the best course of action.

Most people would immediately accept such offers, but thanks to her father, she was also aware that Rikinosuke Igarashi - and a good majority of successful businessmen - had an unquenchable ambition. If he wanted something, he would stop at nothing to get it, and he _always_ wanted something. She just didn't know what that was.

What she _did_ know, is that there was no running from him. Not only would it be a waste of energy, but it wasn't in her nature. So, it left her with two options, confront him and deal with the repercussions, or accept his offer and get something out of it.

A scholarship to Miyabigaoka wasn't exactly in her budget. Graduating from a school so prominent would be a huge achievement for her future pursuits. Having a chance to attend for free on a granted scholarship was even better.

"I accept." She replied.

"To Miyabigaoka? Or to the private party?" He inquired.

"Both."

* * *

Seeing the resolve in her friend's eyes, Madoka took her cue to get to work and whipped out her cell phone and planner. "Good afternoon, this is Madoka Enomoto, Sango Sadatoshi's agent. I just wanted to confirm our appointment for this afternoon. Yes, we're staying at the Hasu Resort." The car pulled to a stop in front of the ritzy building mentioned and Sango waited patiently for the conversation to conclude. "Yes, that's correct. Giles will be waiting in the lobby to escort you. Thank you very much. We'll see you soon."

As soon as she entered the hotel room, Sango began to strip down her coat and accessories. "I'll be out in a little bit."

She headed for the shower, but not before she sensed a dark aura behind her. "Not so fast. You need to eat something." Madoka's brow twitched and her voice deepened. There was no doubt about it - these were early signs of her overbearing, motherly alter ego.

Sango quickened her pace to the restroom where she could rely on the safety of a door lock, making it in the nick of time. "Sango!" Madoka warned, pounding her fists against the wood.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry!"

"Open this door! I'll force feed you if I have to!"

Madoka had good intentions and Sango appreciated that, but she could never bring herself to eat after being near the house. The sight of it always left a pit in her stomach and a bitter taste on her tongue.

Thanks to the structural integrity, there was no possibility of entry and Sango would be sure not to leave the restroom until the stylist arrived. She needed witnesses; Madoka wouldn't dare show this side of her in front of someone else. It was unprofessional and she took her profession very seriously.

After a long, relaxing bath, Sango stepped out and slipped into one of the resort-embroidered bath robes. She ran her fingers through her auburn locks - spanning down to her hips and put her necklace back on, once again, gently clutching the dolphin.

"San, the stylist is here!" Madoka yelled through the door, but she wasn't falling for it. It wasn't until the other woman spoke that Sango peeked out of the door to do recon.

As she did, the stylist walked in and began to set up tools and palettes on the table. Sango joined them, avoiding the scorching gaze from her self-appointed anti-mother.

"Ms. Sadatoshi, it's such a pleasure to meet you. My name is Aimi. I'll be your stylist this evening." She bowed politely.

"It's very nice to meet you Aimi. Please, call me San. I'll grab my outfit for you to look at." Sango smiled, returning the bow. "Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" She headed towards the kitchen.

"A drink would be wonderful. Whatever you're having is fine." Aimi replied, immediately loosening up.

Sango poured three cups of tea and walked over to pass them out. Then, she pulled her outfit from the bag on the couch. Aimi's eyes lit up at the sight.

"This is going to be perfect!" She bubbled, cradling her rosy cheeks.

"I hope so." Sango looked over the outfit again.

It was black in color and -much to her liking- did NOT have any glitter or sequins. It wasn't that she disliked the way they looked, but rather, she disliked the way they acted as razors to her skin. This dress, on the other hand, was soft enough to wear to bed.

The base of the outfit was a simple black leotard that fit like a second skin. Spanning over it was a wrapped, one-shoulder maxi dress, made from a sheer fabric with a large slit up the skirt to grant movement.

"Take a seat whenever you're ready and I'll get started." Aimi motioned to a chair in the dining area and Sango gladly complied.

The inspired blonde worked her magic on Sango. Makeup didn't take long since Sango had been blessed with a natural glow to her. If anything, all Aimi did was apply a few enhancements: Mascara, eyeliner, lip gloss, and a subtle brown eyeshadow to make her hazel eyes pop even more. After that came her hair, which was secured into a beautiful, fishtail-braided half-ponytail. Aimi carefully pulled a few face-framing strands from the pony, giving them a quick curl.

Once she finished, Sango changed into her dress, and slipped on some sandals for the trip to the venue. Aimi lit up when she stepped out of the room donning the completed look.

"It looks perfect!" She cooed.

"Thanks to you, Aimi." Sango boasted. "I hope we can work with you again in the future."

"Me too! Let me grab my card for you." She replied and fumbled through her bag.

As the two exchanged contact information, Madoka looked over at Sango with nothing but pride and affection. Every once in a while, it hit her how much Sango had grown into an incredible young woman, and she was so grateful that she was there to witness it.

Even though Sango denied it out of embarrassment, she was everything to Madoka; not unlike a little sister, but at that thought, all pleasant feelings faded. It reminded her of the label that Sango had placed on her...anti-mother. The term was not what she considered endearing. For one, it was rude and in her opinion, an exaggeration. For two, 'Mother'implied that she was old and she was pretty sure that Sango had meant it that way.

"Ms. Enomoto, are you alright?" Aimi asked, clearly concerned about the dark aura flowing from the woman in question. Sango quickly hid behind the stylist. She could feel the displeasure emitting from her agent.

Madoka closed her eyes and politely covered her mouth to clear her throat. "I'm fine, thank you. San, you look beautiful." She gave a forced smile that induced shivers. That girl was in for it later.

Aimi took her leave and, against all odds, Sango managed to make it to the car and the venue in one piece with Madoka in tow.

"Are you ready for this?" Madoka asked, smoothing the ripples in her dress.

"As ready as I can be." Sango muttered.

It wasn't that she was nervous to perform. She had done so in front of hundreds, even thousands of people, and on multiple occasions. The thought that made her nervous was what followed: conversation.

There was a probability that most of the attendees were businessmen and women, and likely knew or knew of her father. Naturally, that would be the first subject they'd bring up. At this point, she wanted them to forget that he had a daughter so they'd stop offering their condolences. She appreciated their benevolence, but it had been nearly a year since he passed away. All she wanted to do was forget.

Steeling herself for what was to come, Sango stepped through the back entry, only to be greeted by someone's back. He turned at the sound of the door to face her and Madoka, towering over them in both aura and height.

"Sango." A deep voice greeted her.

He wore a fitted tuxedo - black in color - with a midnight blue tie. His light tan skin was nearly flawless, and stretched over sharp and angular features. Like most businessmen, his dark brown hair was parted to the side, styled neatly.

Being in his vicinity made the air feel heavy, intimidating. Yet, it had little effect on the young girl that stood before him. She studied his golden eyes without faltering.

"Mr. Igarashi." She bowed.

"Please, don't call me that. Rikinosuke will be just fine." He smiled. "It's wonderful to see you Sango. You look absolutely stunning tonight." Rikinosuke raised her hand to his lips and planted a kiss on it.

"Thank you. It's good to see you too." Sango beamed.

For just a moment, she continued to study him, staring into his deceptively beautiful eyes. The man before her was ruthless, powerful, and for some reason, had taken it upon himself to deem her his responsibility.

The theories that swirled through her head vanished when he offered his forearm. "If I may escort you, I'll introduce you to our host."

"I'll go through the front. Call me if you need anything." Madoka smiled.

"Alright." Sango nodded, accepting his arm.

As they walked through the gallery, she couldn't help but be impressed. The marble tiles, Roman style pillars, well-lit paintings and sculptures; this place was one of the nicer galleries that she had been to. Unfortunately, she felt that it was wasted on her. Visual arts - although beautiful - were never her forte.

"Mr. Igarashi! Oh my!" An older man stepped forward and gasped at Sango. She tensed at his hesitation and tried to recollect the last few minutes. Did he not know she was invited?

The man continued to look her over with stars in his eyes. He was tall, but had a feminine figure that was complimented by a classy, white, halter-top jumpsuit. His long arms were wrapped up in a black feather shawl. If she hadn't heard his voice prior to looking at him, she might have thought he was a woman. He was beautiful and his fashion sense far surpassed her own.

Rikinosuke looked up to his friend who was oozing jubilance. "Sango, this is Jigorou Higa. He's the owner of the gallery and a good friend of mine."

"Good evening, my name is Sango Sadatoshi. Thank you for inviting me." She bowed.

"No, thank you for joining us! I'm so excited to finally meet you." He squealed. "When Mr. Igarashi told me you would be performing, I nearly fainted! I'm such a huge fan of yours."

Sango giggled as he continued his praise. Her escort didn't seem pleased to listen to the endless rambling of his partner, but to her, it was a nice change of pace from the snotty, uptight jerk bags she was used to. Just being in Jigorou's carefree presence perked her up.

A couple minutes passed and Rikinosuke finally reached the limit of his patience and interrupted. "Higa, has everything been prepared?"

"Yes, of course! We're ready when you are!" He grinned.

"After your performance, let's get together again. I want to introduce you to my son." Rikinosuke smiled, retreating his arm. Sango nodded and watched him enter the lobby.

_His son. _What was his name again? She knew he had a son, but had yet to meet him. There really hadn't been a good opportunity and even if there was, she probably wouldn't have remembered.

Everything that had happened over the last four years had left her in an elusive state. It wasn't unlike a coma; a nightmare that she couldn't escape and refused to accept. The most frightening part was that everything that happened, was real.

Jigorou's eyes followed her as she took a seat and placed a bag on the floor. He watched intently and in awe, almost as if he was witnessing a rare animal in their natural habitat. She chuckled lightly and continued, carefully wrapping her feet. After she was done, she scooted her bag under the chair and returned to her feet.

"Let's do this." She grinned.

The lights dimmed and the crowd died down to whispers. Jigorou stepped out, giving an introduction to the eager audience. Meanwhile, Sango closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying to find her center.

"And now, I'm pleased to present to you, Sango Sadatoshi!" On cue, she stepped out on the stage.

Then, the music started.

The piano ballad echoed through the room and she began. Every movement was flawless and full of grace. It was soft, beautiful, healing. As the melody grew more intense, her emotions threatened to consume her and she willingly gave in to them.

Pain, despair, insecurity, anger - all of it poured out through twirls, flips, and perfectly timed footwork. Each step taken was another word written in the diary that she meticulously harbored inside her fragile psyche, to only be known and deciphered by her. Dance was her asylum - The one place where she could find peace.

When the song came to an end, her eyes fell on the crowd and applause erupted. Jigorou pranced over and pulled her into a hug - not even the slightest bit concerned whether or not the gesture was appropriate - but it didn't bother her. She hugged him back and giggled.

"That was absolutely breathtaking!" He chirped.

"I'm happy you enjoyed it. Thank you for having me tonight." She turned to the crowd and bowed. They continued to clap and watched her disappear into the back room.

Madoka approached with Sango's bag in one hand and a change of clothes in the other. An outfit comprised of a black, one-shoulder, long-sleeve dress and a pair of strappy black heels.

"Sango, you were fantastic out there." A modulated voice turned all heads and Rikinosuke stepped forward, still wearing his infallible, charming smile.

Sango's lips curled up to politely express her gratitude. "Thank you."

"I'll let you get changed and then I can introduce you to some of my colleagues and to Tora."

"That sounds great. I'll be out in a moment." She smiled again but it dropped as he turned and walked away.

Anxiety rushed over her again. Had she believed in a higher power, she'd pray that everyone had somehow forgotten her relation to Masakazu. The odds were against her.

A cold hand lightly squeezed her own and she looked up to meet those familiar brown eyes. The ones that had always been there; that always seemed to know when something was wrong.

"Relax. It's going to be fine." Madoka reassured.

"Yeah." She muttered, not the slightest bit convinced.

They made their way into the staff restroom which didn't look like a restroom at all. It was more like a regal bedroom with multiple stalls, a dressing room, and a bathing area. It even had a sauna. When the two women managed to recover their jaws from the floor, they walked into the back dressing area and closed the door.

"Great job, as usual." Madoka praised like a proud mom. At least _this_ motherly side wasn't out to get her.

A ghost of a smile flashed across her pale features. It didn't bear much effect, but she could tell that Madoka was trying to cheer her up, and she appreciated the gesture. "Thanks."

"Rikinosuke seems nice. I'm happy you were able to get reacquainted with him." Sango stopped for a moment, her brows pulling into a soft frown. Naturally, her elder took notice of this. "What is it?"

She didn't bother voicing her opinion on him because, in all honesty, she didn't know what to think yet. For now, her concerns were theories that only time could prove.

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

Over the years, she had learned a very important lesson from both her father and personal experience. In his words: _Don't trust what you see, even salt looks like sugar._ Rikinosuke Igarashi was a fine example. A brilliant man with a brilliant smile that had everyone that he considered valuable at his beck and call. They either couldn't see it or were scared to renounce him, but she could see it as clear as day; there was a darkness under those bright golden eyes.

A hard pat on her back made her tumble forward, nearly causing a faceplant. She puffed out her cheeks and turned to Madoka, unamused. "What was that for!?"

Madoka put her fingers to her lips, stifling a laugh. "Sorry! I didn't mean to catch you off-guard. I was just going to reassure you that you don't have to worry about tonight."

It took Sango a moment before she realized that Madoka had once again misinterpreted her thoughts. That only proceeded to remind her that she was about to converse with a bunch of false-heartedly concerned people. They wanted to know about her father, they wanted to apologize for her loss, they wanted to offer their 'support'.

Madoka cleared her throat and continued. "We don't have to stay long, alright? Besides, I'll be right there with you and I'll butt in if things get too uncomfortable." She poked Sango's nose, making her grumble at how childish the supposedly 'older' woman could be.

The door swung open before Sango could protest and couple pairs of expensive heels tapped against the tile outside of the dressing room.

"She's a spitting image of her mother."

"Agreed. I had no idea she moved back. I guess it makes sense since Tenba Airlines is located here."

Sango immediately clamped her mouth shut. _Tenba Airlines_. The mention of her father's company made her chest tighten.

"True, but it must be hard for her. She's so young."

"Did you hear about what happened to Masakazu?"

"Only rumors. I heard that Rikinosuke pulled a few strings to keep it off of the news so the media wouldn't harass her."

"He did, and it's because the truth is that Masakazu committed suicide."

Madoka sat up and headed for the door, determined to stop the ongoing gossip but Sango was quick to grab her wrist, clenching it for dear life.

"What!? He was such a nice man. He always seemed so happy. I can't even imagine him doing something like that."

"I know. I guess he just snapped. Rumor was that after what happened to his wife and daughter, he became a completely different person."

"It's hard to believe his wife did something like that."

"It's so tragi-..."

The door shut behind the two women, leaving the room in silence. Madoka continued to watch her, trying to hold herself together at the sight. Sango was trembling uncontrollably, with fists clenched so tightly, her skin lost its color. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as she held her tears.

Before Madoka could make any effort to comfort her, Sango stood up and grabbed her coat.

"San…" Madoka muttered.

"I'll be in the car." Her response was hoarse and uneven. She didn't bother looking back at her friend and walked out the door.

Voices echoed through the dimmed hallway and she pulled her hood over her head to hide her unmistakable-colored hair. She carefully maneuvered the halls, avoiding all human contact. Then, as she turned the corner, she nearly smacked into someone.

The young woman in front of her averted her gaze. Her face was heated and her eyes on the floor. "S-sorry…" The girl side-stepped and headed back towards the lobby.

Sango didn't know why the girl was so flustered, but she didn't care. It worked to her advantage.

Then, just as she continued to regain speed, another obstacle appeared. This time, she smacked right into it.

"For the love of…" She muttered, looking up.

She nearly jumped out of her skin. Standing over her was a familiar pair of golden eyes. For a moment, she thought it was over. Rikinosuke would surely question what she was doing, where she was going, and why she was leaving, but after a closer look, she realized that it wasn't him.

This man was younger, probably somewhere around her age. He, much like Rikinosuke, was tall, and blessed with perfect facial structure. He also shared the same refined style, muscle mass, and overwhelming, yet alluring aura. The only difference - aside from age - was his hair. It was as beautiful and as gold as his eyes.

He was undeniably gorgeous.

His hands moved to continue buttoning up his shirt and at that point, she pieced it together. A secluded part of the gallery, a flustered young woman, and a handsome young man with a half-buttoned shirt walking out of a storage room. When his eyes locked on hers, he grinned. She quickly averted her gaze and moved out of his way.

"Sorry." She bowed. Her apology was quiet and quick, and if he made an effort to stop her, it didn't reach her before she flew through the glass doors and out of the building.


	2. Chapter 2 - Challenge Accepted

**Hello all!**

**I just wanted to thank you all so much for taking the time to check out my story and also, thank you to the "guest" who left a review! I am so grateful for the feedback and I am completely open to more. Please let me know what you think! If you'd like to receive updates when I post, don't forget to follow. Thanks again!**

**-Sh4d3r**

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Challenge Accepted**

* * *

Really, it shouldn't have come as a surprise to her. This was the Igarashi's pride and joy. She expected something grand. What she _didn't _expect is that a school could make the Queen of England's castle look like a guest house. They were even riding freakin' horses to get around.

"I can't even imagine what the Igarashi residence looks like." Madoka remarked and she had a point.

Sango tugged at the tie of her new uniform which Madoka had secured too tightly. It made her contemplate whether or not it was payback for her early departure from gallery a few nights prior. Either way, she didn't ask, just to be safe.

She pulled her backpack from the car and headed towards the oversized doors. "Well, I'm off. I'll see you later."

Madoka grabbed the strap of her bag, forcing her to a halt. "Wait a second. I can walk you to your first class."

Sango lifted a brow. "No thanks, _Mom_." Madoka pouted, ungrateful for the sarcasm. "I'll be fine."

Her face softened. Sango was more than capable of taking care of herself, but Madoka couldn't help but be concerned. It was a good battle, but a losing one. The young girl was as fiery as her hair color. "Alright then. If you need anything else, call me or Giles."

"Roger." Sango waved and walked off.

Upon entry, she made way to her assigned locker and slipped on her uwabaki. Then, she headed straight for the main office.

The scenery took her by surprise again. Vaulted ceilings, expensive artwork, marble-tiled floors, and large arched windows; It was evident that not one corner was cut when they designed the place.

It took a few seconds for her to realize that, while she was staring at the building, everyone inside was staring at her. The attention was disconcerting.

This was the first time she had attended an actual school. It was also the first time that she had been surrounded by so many people around her age. To her surprise and dismay, having all eyes on her was a bit overwhelming.

Sango turned the corner, entering the administrative office and breaking their line of sight.

"Good Morning, Ms. Sadatoshi."

A familiar voice grabbed her attention. This was the person she spoke with on the phone to arrange her first day. She looked up to meet a chipper, old woman who was sitting at a large desk in the center of the office. Her grey hair was pinned up in a bun and her smile was radiant.

Sango walked forward and bowed. "Yes. You must be Mrs. Dokite. It's very nice to meet you."

Mrs. Dokite got to her feet and approached. The chair must have been raised because when she stood in front of Sango, she barely cleared her waist in height. The woman took her hand and smiled.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you. We're very excited to have you here." Her soft expression was loving; as if she was looking at someone she had known for years. Given her age, it was possible that she worked at the school when Masakazu attended. If that was the case, there was no doubt that she'd see the resemblance between father and daughter. When Sango's smile dimmed at the thought, the woman retreated her hand.

"Come on over." Mrs. Dokite made her way back over to the desk and grabbed a stack of papers. "Here's a map, your schedule as discussed, and a list of the various shops, clubs, and resources available to you. If you have any questions, this is a list of contacts with phone numbers and locations." Sango obeyed and began to scan the documents as instructed. "Alright, just stand here and I'll take the photo for your ID card."

Nearly half an hour had passed before she was released from her private orientation. When she closed the door behind her, her shoulders slumped down. The day hadn't even started and she was already mentally exhausted. Miyabigaoka could have offered a full course on the school grounds and information if they wanted. It was too much to keep track of.

Referencing the map in hand, she continued through the large hallways and towards her home room. By the time she found the place, there was only a few minutes remaining before class.

The door creaked open, sounding more ominous than intended, and the room went completely silent. There were quite a few students crowded around, all separated in their circle of friends, but every eye was on her. Sango averted her gaze to find a place to sit, beelining towards an empty area in the back of the room.

Once she took a seat, she leaned down to pull out some paper and a pencil from her back. When she looked up, the pencil nearly flew out of her hands when she saw a girl standing in front of her desk. Her black hair was pulled into a ponytail and her dark grey eyes held a suppressed level of excitement.

"Hello! Sorry if I startled you. I wanted to introduce myself. My name is Hisayo Akamine." She greeted, holding out her hand.

Sango accepted and smiled. "That's alright. I'm Sango Sadatoshi."

When her name left her lips, Hisayo's face lit up even brighter.

"It really is you! Oh man, this is amazing! I'm a huge fan."

Sango chuckled nervously. "Thank you so much. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I hope this isn't weird, but would it be alright if I sat next to you?" Hisayo pleaded.

"Would that be alright with the teacher? I don't want you to get in trouble." She frowned. School started a week ago, so it was safe to assume that the seats had already been assigned. Getting a classmate in trouble wouldn't make a good first impression.

"Don't worry about that. Mr. Ganbe is really nice. He'll be happy that you're not sitting up here alone." She reassured.

"Well then, I'd be happy to have you." Sango grinned.

The chipper young woman skipped down a few rows and grabbed her things. Her **trip** back up was not as pleasant.

"Ack!" Hisayo cried out when she caught her shoe on one of the steps. Upon impact, the contents of her bag scattered around her.

Sango immediately stood up and ran to her aid. "Are you alright!?"

Hisayo gave a self-deprecating smile. "Yes, I'm fine. That happens all the time." She got to her feet and brushed off her uniform.

"Let me help." Sango gathered the items she dropped and carried them up for her.

"Thank you."

"No problem at all. Are you sure you're alright?"

She gave a thumbs up and grinned. "Never better."

Their heads turned when the door opened again. Everyone quieted down when a tall, older man walked in. He was dressed in a tuxedo and his head was as shiny as the gun holstered to his hip. Sango lifted a brow, sensing the tension from her fellow classmates.

For some reason, he frowned at the sight of her. She maintained eye contact, not feeling even slightly intimidated. Did he know her? Did he have business with her? Was this her new, "nice" homeroom teacher? The questions left her mind when he stepped aside, making way for a student.

The young man looked short to the giant that stood next to him, but he definitely had her and the majority of her male classmates beat in height. His bangs - blue-black in color - fell over his glasses and framed his pale, handsome face. Every female present had stars in their eyes and she really couldn't blame them.

Sango observed him as he made his way up the stairs with his older, angrier friend following close behind. He passed her without sparing a word or a glance and took a seat into the farthest corner of the room. The older man stood tentatively behind him.

Naturally, she was more than curious to know who he was and if he always made such an entrance, but she didn't ask. It wasn't her place to. The door swung open again and she prepared for another flashy entry. This time, it was Mr. Ganbe.

"Alright, everyone. Take your seats." He requested, walking to his desk. Once he shed his coat, he looked up Sango and smiled. "You must be our new student. Please, stand and tell us about yourself."

Sango, despite being displeased about his request, obeyed. "Hello. My name is Sango Sadatoshi. I just moved back to Japan from England. Today is my first day at Miyabigaoka. I hope we can all get along." She smiled at the crowd but it became harder to maintain when whispers flooded the room. Her peers were not nearly as quiet as they thought they were.

"So, it's true. It's reallyher."

"I'll get along with _her _just fine."

"Do you think she has a boyfriend?"

Sango resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the comments brimming from her male counterparts.

"I've never heard of her before. Who is she?"

"Are you kidding me? She's one of the best dancers in the world."

"She seems nice."

"She's filthy rich. Her dad was the CEO of Tenba Airlines, and her mother was a famous model."

"A model? What was her name?"

"Isla Taylor."

"What!? No way!"

That name alone had Sango digging her nails into her palms. Without waiting for permission, she sat back down, trying to pull the reins on her emotions.

"Quiet down. Let's all make sure that Ms. Sadatoshi feels welcomed. Ms. Akamine, it looks like you're already one step ahead of everyone." His lips curled up and she nodded.

"Yes sir. Please allow me to sit here from now on." Hisayo's eyes grew two sizes and twinkled two times as bright.

Mr. Ganbe chuckled. "As long as Ms. Sadatoshi doesn't mind." He peeked over at Sango, waiting for her confirmation.

Despite the storm raging inside of her, she shook her head and gave a soft smile. "Not at all." She replied.

"Well then, let's get started." He pulled open the textbook and her eyes fell.

That name. _That __**damn**__ name._ It echoed in her ears again and again, each time digging deeper into the pit of her stomach. She took a few deep breaths and managed to calm her nerves enough to copy the notes from the chalkboard.

* * *

"Would you like to join me for lunch?"

Sango blinked, dumbfounded, and peered up at the clock. It was hard to believe that it was already noon. Time flew fast while she was dwelling in her thoughts.

"I understand if you've already made plans." Hisayo continued, concerned that she may have been too forward.

Sango smiled. "No, no. I'd love to. In all honesty, I'm not really sure where to get food in the first place so I'm grateful for the offer."

"I get that. It's a large campus. It takes time to learn your way around." She chuckled.

They took their conversation to the large hallways and ventured towards La Crepe Michel; one of the many cafes on the school grounds. This one specialized in French cuisine and happened to be Hisayo's favorite.

"So, how are you enjoying your time back in Japan?"

"It's nice to be back. I didn't realize how much I missed it." Sango replied in partial honesty.

In a way, she considered Japan her home. It was where she was born and raised. But when she came back, the Japan she knew was gone. It was different.

The life she remembered seemed so distant now; almost like it wasn't hers. So much had changed that it felt surreal. Still, she'd willingly suffer the estrangement over living in London. Everyday spent there served as a reminder of why they moved away in the first place.

The two girls grabbed their food and took a seat at the table. The unpleasant start to her morning had killed Sango's appetite, but she managed to take a few bites. If Madoka found out that she skipped another meal, there would be hell to pay. Hisayo, on the other hand, didn't appear to have any issues and gleefully shoveled crepe into her mouth. About halfway through her food, she looked up.

"I can't believe I'm having lunch with Sango Sadatoshi right now. I've looked up to you since childhood." She blushed.

"Seriously?" She asked and Hisayo confirmed with a nod.

"About five years ago, my parents took me to see your show in Tokyo. I've wanted to be a dancer ever since."

It caught her off guard. Obviously, it wasn't the first time that she had received a compliment about her dancing; Many had approached her in the past, and she was always grateful for their praise. This, however, was the first time that someone of her age had wholeheartedly admitted that she had inspired them to follow the same path.

Up until this point, it hadn't really occurred to her that she could have such an effect on someone. To her, dance was everything. It was her passion, her medicine, her escape; the only place that felt _right_. Seeing that same sentiment in the pair of orbs across the table was a whole new experience. Through her, someone else was able to discover an outlet to express themselves. It was uplifting.

Hisayo leaned in and checked her volume. "I'm not really supposed to say anything because it hasn't been approved, but I've been working with the Student Council to organize a dance club. If they agree to it, you should join." She grinned.

_A dance club? _It would certainly be convenient since she had yet to find a studio to rent for rehearsals. Having a free one readily available provided incentive. Another plus was being surrounded by people who share a common passion. It provided a unique sense of ease. You learn from them, learn to trust them, and after spending copious amounts of time together, your fellow dancers often become something of an extended family.

Considering the possibility excited her, but it wasn't always that pleasant. Some time ago, she had been partnered with someone she absolutely hated. However, unlike last time, she'd have the option to cut ties if it came to that. So, what did she have to lose?

Sango smiled and nodded. "That sounds like fun."

Hisayo beamed. "Awesome! I'll let you know when I hear back from them!"

When they finished their crepes, they decided to walk the halls for the remainder of their lunch. Hisayo continued to prattle on about anything and everything, but Sango didn't mind. Listening to Hisayo talk put her at ease. At least, it did until she saw _him_ again.

Just as before, he was in the company of a woman, although it was a flock of them this time. Sango almost snorted at the wave of desperation emitting from the opposing end of the hallway. All of the women in his vicinity had sultry eyes and silky voices. It was entertaining to watch; like crazed cats to catnip.

Hisayo followed her curious gaze. "Admiring the view?" She smirked. Sango gave her a look lacking in amusement and she laughed. "Do you know him?"

"I've run into him before, but we haven't officially met." Sango replied, her meaning quite literal.

"That's the Student Council President."

"Is that so?"

It didn't surprise her in the least. If anything, his position as a Council Member confirmed her suspicion that this golden-haired charmer was Rikinosuke's son and heir.

"Yes, his name is Tora Igarashi."

_Bingo._ It wasn't a difficult deduction to make. He was just as handsome and shady as his father. She easily recalled the look he gave her after frolicking with the woman at the party. That _grin_. It was a devious one, a _smug_ one - and it compelled her to brand the quality of his character: _playboy_. Was it fair to judge him based on their brief encounter? Probably not, but she trusted her intuition.

Sango didn't realize she had been burning a hole in the side of his head until he looked straight at her. He returned the favor and studied her carefully - despite the protests of his company - with that same smug grin tugging at his lips. Oddly enough, the exchange had her heart racing.

"Oh, he's looking this way. Come on, I'll introduce you." Hisayo motioned. "President Igarashi!" She approached while Sango stayed rooted. Tora nodded to acknowledge Hisayo and turned to bid his company farewell. Before she could think about what she was doing, Sango slipped away.

"Sango?" Hisayo's voice faded as Sango gained distance.

She was flustered and frustrated with herself. It was unlike her to run away, and from something so simple as meeting a classmate. Yet, for some reason, and for the first time in her life, _Tora Igarashi_ made her feel diffident.

Sango cursed to herself. There was no purpose in avoiding the inevitable and rather than meeting him and asserting herself, she ran away. It was embarrassing, childish, and downright annoying. Still, it was too late to turn back now. Lunch was nearing its end. So, she turned heel towards her classroom.

Just as she turned the corner to a familiar hallway, she smacked into a brick wall, or at least, that's what it felt like. An explosion of books and loose papers spread across the tile. She immediately dropped down to gather the debris.

The self-frustration was overflowing. This was the second person in the matter of a few days that she had blindly ran into. At this rate, the school should mark her as a hazard to those around her.

"I'm so sorry." Sango straightened out the stack of papers and reached out to hand it over. It was at that point, she realized that she recognized the young man.

He was even taller than she gave him credit for. The same could be said about his allure. Most people would feel awkward being scrutinized at point blank range for an extended period of time, but not him. His demeanor remained apathetic. From such close proximity and even under the cover of hair and glasses, she could see the desolation lingering in his navy eyes.

A gruff voice pulled her out of her reverie. "You need to watch where you're going!" He growled. Towering over her was the old, bald sourpuss that had given her the stink eye earlier.

He glared, resting his hand on his holstered weapon. Then, it occurred to her. Tall, abnormally buff, always angry, following a student, and had the authority to carry weapons into a school; This man was a bodyguard. He continued to stare, getting more and more miffed that his intimidation act was ineffective.

Sango went from being apologetic to caustic. "Calm down _Cupcake_. I come in peace."

His cheeks puffed when she satirically patted his bicep.

The young man - who had been protectively pushed aside by his hostile employee - stared at her in disbelief. Not many had the audacity to remain calm in that situation, and this girl not only did that, but intentionally taunted his bodyguard. Before the older man could scold her for doing so, the bell rang, marking the end of lunch.

Her eyes returned to her classmate's and she gave a small bow. "Again, I'm sorry about that."

He didn't respond and watched as she walked through the door. Meanwhile his crabby escort repressed a few bitter remarks. A smile tugged at his lips. She was quite the character.

* * *

"Where did you go?! You vanished into thin air." Hisayo exclaimed.

She curled her fists and planted them into her sides, puffing her cheeks into a pout.

"Sorry about that. I thought I saw someone I knew so I ran to catch up to them." Sango lied, offering a convincing smile that succeeded in completely deflating Hisayo.

"Oh, I see. Well, President Igarashi asked that you visit him when you have a chance. He wants to properly introduce himself and the other council members." She encouraged.

"I'll be sure to do that." Sango lied again.

She came to terms with meeting him, but had no desire to go out of her way to do so. It would happen when it happened and until then, she'd enjoy the absence of obligation.

* * *

The Westminster Chime resounded through the speakers, marking the school day at its end.

"Alright, that will do it for today." Mr. Ganbe closed his textbook and everyone shuffled around.

After they gathered their books and bags, Hisayo and Sango made their way towards the exit.

"I hope you're enjoying it here so far." She grinned, placing her slippers in the locker.

"Thank you for today." Sango smiled, avoiding a straight answer. It was hard to say how she felt about Miyabigaoka. In some ways, it was better than expected, in others, not so much.

"Anytime! Although…" Hisayo frowned and then pulled out her cell phone. Red crept to her cheeks. "I have an appointment tomorrow so I'll be absent, but if you had questions, we can exchange contact information so you can text me." She blurted it out, almost in a panic.

Sango laughed. "I'd appreciate that." Hisayo handed her cell phone to Sango and lifted off to Cloud 9.

"I'll see you on Wednesday!" Hisayo exclaimed, taking her leave.

"Sounds great." Sango waved goodbye.

The moment she entered the vehicle, there was an alarmingly excited Madoka staring at her.

"Hi…" She said awkwardly, raising her brow in concern.

"How did everything go? Did you have a good day? Is that a friend of yours? Did you-..."

Madoka's excitement was to be expected and, if Sango had to guess, she'd say that she had been staring at the clock for the majority of the day, anxiously tapping her foot, and pulling her hair out over 'what if' scenarios.

She plugged her hand over Madoka's mouth, acting as a dam to the flood of questions. "Stop that."

Madoka responded with a pout. The moment the hand left her lips, she calmed herself and asked again. "How'd it go?"

"It was fine." Sango answered simply, not mitigating her friend's anticipation.

"Don't short-answer me. I want details, woman!" The snap of parental authority in her voice might have scared Sango if she wasn't so exhausted.

She groaned and lazily rested her cheek against her palm. "There really isn't much to say. Overall, it was uneventful."

"What about that girl? Is she a friend of yours?"

Sango paused for a moment before answering. "She was helping me learn my way around the school."

It wasn't the answer Madoka was hoping for, but she wasn't the least bit surprised by the response.

Sango had avoided all human contact outside of what was required for her profession. What happened four years ago had affected everyone involved, but for Sango, it _broke _her. Madoka had done everything in her power to ease her pain, but she knew that those wounds would never heal. The only thing she could do was be there for Sango like she had been. Even so, it was painful to accept that - aside from her, Usui, and Kiyoshi - Sango didn't have any friends, and even _they_ were either physically or emotionally kept at a distance. It made her feel completely powerless, but what could she do?

How can you help someone who doesn't want help?

* * *

He knocked lightly on the door. It was open, but he had no desire to enter, especially uninvited. His father looked up from the scattered stack of paperwork and removed his reading glasses.

"You wanted to see me?"

Rikinosuke motioned to the chair in front of him. "Come in and take a seat."

Tora crossed his arms and casually leaned against the door frame. "I'm fine here. What did you need?"

To Tora's satisfaction, a frown ghosted over Rikinosuke's features. The rejection of hospitality was considered impolite and there was no doubt that it irritated the hell out of him. He withheld a smirk and his father continued, not rising to the bait.

"A new scholarship student started at Miyabigaoka today; Sango Sadatoshi. Did you have the chance to meet her?"

_Is that who that was? _Had he not been "occupied" at the gallery that night, he might have known that. "Not yet."

Still, the girl in question had been on his mind. He was certain that it was the first time he had laid eyes on her, but she looked at him with resentment. It was a bit uncalled for. If they _had_ met previously, he would have definitely remembered. Auburn hair and hazel eyes were not common physical features at Miyabigaoka. The sight of her caught him off guard and the way she glowered at him, even more so.

The older Igarashi continued. "I want you to personally see to anything that she needs." At this, Tora locked onto his father's gaze, his golden orbs burning with curiosity. It wasn't a habit of Rikinosuke to go out of his way for someone. He waited patiently for an explanation. "Sango is a valuable asset to the company. It's important that we keep her close and well cared for."

Given their name and title, making a good impression was fundamental. For that reason, it was suspicious that Rikinosuke felt the need to make such a request. "Do you doubt our ability to do so?" Tora prodded.

"This won't be a simple task. She's impulsive and autonomous. One wrong move and she would not hesitate to cut ties." He had his son's undivided attention. Not only was Rikinosuke keeping tabs on a young girl, but an _elusive _one at that.

"She sounds interesting." He smirked. Riknosuke frowned at his son's impish remark.

"Do not make a mess of this, Tora." His tone was firm, almost desperate. "I want you to find a way to get her involved in the school as much as possible. Through the Council, clubs, activities; Whatever interests her. Make certain that Miyabigaoka is the only place she wants to be."

Watching his father writhe in such uncertainty brought him immense pleasure. Whoever this girl was, she had Rikinosuke Igarashi wrapped around her finger and Tora wanted to meet the one responsible for such a feat.

"I understand." He replied, using every bit of effort to hold back the devilish grin curling at the corners of his lips.

"Prove to me that you're ready to be a part of this company." Rikinosuke challenged.

_Challenge accepted._


	3. Chapter 3 - Taunt

**Chapter 3 - Taunt**

* * *

Sango breathed in deeply, taking in the smell of rain. It was a little chilly, especially for April, but nothing a jacket couldn't solve. She pulled the hood over her head - despite being under a covered walkway - and leaned back on the wooden bench.

A yawn escaped her, reminding her of the time. It was early, _too early_. Still, this was the better alternative. Madoka had a few grueling errands to run that required the car and she had no desire to tag along. Especially not at this hour. The bags under her eyes were validation.

So far, moving back had proved to be a rough adjustment in all ways possible. In addition to only have one vehicle between the three of them, Sango also found out that the preparations for her condo were being delayed for up to two more weeks. Giles and Madoka we're staying at the Sadatoshi Villa until Sango had reached a decision to keep it or sell it. In the meantime, she would continue to stay in the resort.

The resort was a nice place, but getting sleep was nearly impossible with all of the nocturnal party animals. So, when she found out that she had to get up at the crack of dawn this morning, she wasn't thrilled. In all fairness, she probably would have ventured outdoors either way. Spring rain in Japan was enchanting.

The sound and scent of the droplets against the surface of grass drifted to her. She closed her eyes, taking it in with all of her senses.

"Here." A soft-spoken voice broke her meditation. If she wasn't so unbearably tired, her body might have exhibited how much he startled her.

The younger man peered down at her, hand extended, offering a canned coffee. Standing behind him was his hard-nosed bodyguard. The one that she deliberately irked yesterday. She lifted a brow. _Was it poisoned? _

She looked over at his bodyguard again, expecting him to argue but instead, he was...pouting? Whatever the reasoning, seeing a surly, grown man in such a state was hilarious.

"I would have gotten you a warm coffee, but the cafes aren't open yet." The young man continued.

"Thank you?" It came out as a question, reflecting her bewilderment.

This interaction didn't make a lick of sense and trying to read him wasn't giving her any insight. His expression was calm, solitary, and captivating. He pushed his glasses up to properly return her gaze, giving her a better view of the navy gems that dwelled underneath.

He motioned towards the coffee. "It's an apology."

"Why are you apologizing?" She asked, accepting the coffee.

"For our run-in yesterday." He said it like it explained everything. It didn't.

Her head tilted to the side like a baffled puppy. "I'm not sure why you're apologizing. I'm the one who ran into _you_."

"I wasn't paying attention either. Also, my friend didn't handle it well. He was rude." He lifted his brow expectedly and looked to his elder.

The older man grumbled and stepped forward. "I'm sorry." He bowed.

Sango lifted her hand in protest. "Please don't apologize. You were only doing your job. I'm sorry for being such a brat." The older man gave a sullen expression and she tittered.

"My name is Seiren Nobutoki. This is Jin Tsuji, my escort." He smiled softly. When his attention went to her (still) extended hands, she immediately pulled back.

She blushed in embarrassment. It was _way_ too early for proper mental functioning.

Either way, she was happy to receive the gesture. Yesterday didn't leave the best impression and she wanted to keep her enemies to a minimum. Lord knew she had a talent for making them. "It's very nice to meet you both. Sango Sadatoshi."

"The pleasure is ours." He looked just as relieved at her acceptance of the apology gift and smiled. "I hope you're settling in OK at Miyabigaoka."

"I am, for the most part." She chuckled. "It will take some time to get used to it all. It's a very impressive campus."

"It is. That's the Igarashi's for you." The comment possessed a faint trace of bitter sarcasm and unknown to him, she caught it.

It was actually relieving to hear. Not everyone at the school was dense as she thought. "That's true." Sango replied.

Seiren shoved his hands in his pockets and looked back at her. "So, what are you doing out here? Aren't you cold?"

"It's not too bad. It's colder in London." She chuckled. "I wanted to enjoy the storm."

They both looked out to the grassy courtyard around them. The flowers were freshly bloomed, adding a sweet note to the breeze. It was surprisingly dim since the sun had been overtaken with clouds, but it only added to the beauty. It was perfect; consolatory.

"Would you mind some company?" Seiren asked, motioning towards the bench across from her.

"By all means." Sango popped the top of the can, raised it to cheer, and took a sip. "Thank you for the coffee."

"You're welcome." Seiren and Tsuji took a seat and followed suit with their coffees.

A familiar book caught her eye from his bag: _Under the Blue. _Resting under it was: _Oceanography _and_ Introduction to Marine Biology._

"Are those for class or personal interest?" She inquired. Seiren tilted his head in confusion. It took a good second or two for him to click.

"Oh," He replied, pulling the books out. "I just enjoy reading."

"I see."She wasn't really sure how to reply. Not many people would read about marine biology just to read.

"I take it that, for you, it's personal interest?" Seiren pointed towards the dolphin hanging on her neck.

Sango's smile faltered. "Not exactly. I've only read them because of my little sister."

"They're pretty advanced books. She must be a bright girl." Seiren inferred.

"That, and obsessed." Sango chuckled. "I've read _Under the Blue_ to her more times than I can count."

"That's promising. I'll definitely read that one first then." He smiled and readjusted the books, placing the one in question at the top of the stack.

"You'll enjoy it. It's a good one."

Marine Biology was never Sango's thing, but Reika developed a passion for it at a young age. Still, even if she wasn't that interested, watching her little sister's jade eyes grow as they read _Under the Blue_ together made it worthwhile. There was so much wonder in such a little body.

Distant giggling caught their attention. Time seemed to go by quicker with company. The frequent flow of students entering the main building was proof of that.

When she looked at her cell phone to check the clock, she realized that a few minutes of silence had passed since their book discussion had ended. She nearly apologized to him for being so silent, but Seiren didn't seem to notice. He was as content as ever, following her example, and taking in the beautiful, rainy weather. Tsuji was doing the same, with arms crossed and eyes closed.

For reasons she couldn't explain, she felt completely at ease with the two men sitting across from her. The three of them undoubtedly had a rocky start, but in spite of that, she was enjoying their company. It was the first time in a very long time that she had felt so comfortable with anyone other than Madoka.

"Would you like to walk to class together?" Seiren asked.

"Sure." She nodded.

They walked side by side through the halls with Tsuji close behind. The pair definitely didn't go unnoticed.

"Did you murder someone or something?" Sango asked, shrinking under the dozens of watchful eyes.

Seiren looked alarmed at that question. "Tsuji is a bodyguard, not a parole officer."

"I know, it's just...everyone is staring. More than usual." She whispered and Seiren shrugged, completely unfazed.

As they entered their classroom, Sango released the breath she didn't know she was holding. The stares didn't stop, but at least the gaze of her peers felt less intense. The two of them made their way to the back of the room and took their seats. Not long after, the teacher walked in and began the lecture.

Before she knew it, lunch came around and everyone, including Seiren and Tsuji, had went their separate ways for the hour. Sango decided to grab a couple rice balls and lay low in the classroom. It was a lot quieter without Hisayo, and she didn't necessarily like it. It left her to her own thoughts, which were rarely pleasant.

This time around, they weren't as bad as expected. The conversation with Seiren had been a pleasant one. Talking about her past in a positive light was refreshing. For the first time in a long time, she got the chance to share a good memory. It felt great. It felt _normal_.

Lunch had ended as quickly as it started and the remainder of the school day flew by. The others shuffled around while Sango leisurely packed up her things.

As she was about to walk out, the teacher caught her attention. "Ms. Sadatoshi." Mr. Ganbe motioned to his desk and she obeyed. "Here is the list of books you need for the class."

"Got it. Thank you." She scanned over the list.

"You can get them at the library." He replied, packing his bag.

"Library." She muttered, trying to recall its location.

_This damn school is too big._ She shuffled through her bag, looking for the map.

"I'm headed there now if you wanted to tag along." Seiren and Tsuji walked over.

She smiled. "Yes please. Thank you."

Once again, Sango and Seiren walked side by side through the halls, drawing the attention of what felt like every living being in the building. She had no doubt that most eyes were on the young man at her side. He was here before her and still turned all heads.

Seiren scanned the list and handed it back to her. "I spend a lot of time in the library so I can help you find the books if you'd like."

"That would be amazing. Thanks." She smiled. At first, he seemed so distant and unapproachable, but it was surprising how wrong that was. Her misconception of his character only fed her curiosity. "So, do you always go to the library after school?"

"When I don't have council work, yes." She looked up, slightly surprised, and he continued. "I help the librarian organize the books and in exchange, she lets me check out as many as I want."

"Council work?" Sango inquired.

"Yes. I'm the Treasurer for the Student Council." He replied, opening the door to the library.

Sango stepped in and stopped at the sight. This library...was _huge_. It had two floors, an elevator, a cafe, and multiple seating areas consisting of luxury couches, tables, and self-serve coffee stations.

Seiren stepped to her side and chuckled. "I think you dropped your jaw on the floor."

"How well did you say you knew your way around?"

"I've spent most of my after-school time here since my first year at Miyabigaoka and I'm now a Third Year. I'll let you do the math." He smirked.

"You're a pro. Noted." She giggled.

"We can start on the second floor and make our way back down." Seiren continued through his sanctuary and she followed close behind.

When they got to the elevator, she glanced at him through the reflection of the glass. _A member of the council?_ That meant that he knew Tora Igarashi. Realistically, everyone knew Tora, but that wasn't what interested her. What piqued her interest was the way he reacted when she uttered the name.

The elevator dinged and they stepped out. "Alright. The first book should be over here." He continued to lead the way, scanning the tall shelves as they walked by.

Her curiosity got the better of her. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure." Seiren replied, maintaining his focus on the task at hand. She smiled, finding it cute that he seemed to be enjoying himself; like it was some kind of treasure hunt.

"How well do you know President Igarashi?"

_That_ got his attention. Seiren looked over, searching for answers before he gave her any.

After a moment of hesitation, he grabbed one of the books from the shelf and handed it to her. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious." She replied.

"I take it you're romantically interested?" The question was presented casually, as if he had been asked many times before.

Sango huffed, exasperated. "No freaking way!"

The response was loud enough to echo through the corridor which, to her luck, was empty aside from the three of them. It surprised both him and Tsuji, and if she was being honest, it was a slight overreaction. From his perspective, it was a fair assumption. Most of the female population seemed to be actively pursuing Igarashi. Of course they were. He's good looking, rich, and probably as charming as his father. Why would she be any different?

"Keep your voice down!" Tsuji groused.

"Sorry." She whispered. "I'm not _romantically_ interested." The thought made her shiver.

There was something off-putting about the thought of being romantically involved with an Igarashi. The only one that she really knew was Rikinosuke and that was enough. Being in a relationship was out of the question. Being in a relationship _with an Igarashi_ was inconceivable.

"Well, even if you were, he's engaged." He pointed out. Sango didn't respond. She was too busy wallowing in a pit of unsavory thoughts. "Are you alright? You look like you need a cold shower." He smirked, clearly enjoying her recoil. She accepted another book and gave a sullen look.

"I do, thanks to you." Her voice was dripping with playful sarcasm. Seiren chuckled as they returned to the elevator. "I'm asking because I don't know much about him. I know his father, and I'll probably be spending more time with them, but I haven't actually met Tora. I don't really know what to expect."

"I see." Seiren paused, choosing his next words carefully.

It wasn't really fair of her to ask given his position as a council member. If there really was any animosity between him and the young Igarashi, revealing that to a stranger wasn't a wise decision. They had obviously considered this because both Seiren and Tsuji exchanged knowing glances; the older man's being one of disapproval.

It was a weighty question, and that made her regret asking. "You don't have to answer."

He shook his head. "It's not that I don't want to answer. It's more that it's a difficult question." She waited patiently for him to continue, following him as he walked out to the first floor. "I've known Tora since we were kids, but I couldn't say how well I know him. Like his father, he was raised as a businessman. So, in that sense, he's kind of a chameleon; He changes his personality or approach based on who he's interacting with. I think the only person who _actually_ knows him is the Vice President of the Student Council, Maki. They've been close friends for a long time."

"I see." She pondered.

"My point is: It's best for you to figure it out for yourself." He concluded, handing her the last of the books.

"Fair enough." She smiled and shoved the stack of books into her bag, testing its durability. "Thank you again for all of your help. I would have been here for hours."

"I'm glad I could help. If you need anything else, just let me know. When I'm not in class, I'm usually here. If I'm not here, you can probably find me in the Student Council offices."

"Got it." She beamed. "Maybe next time, Tsuji will talk to me."

"Not in a library." Tsuji grumbled.

The two of them chuckled quietly at their displeased elder but Seiren's expression quickly changed when he looked behind her.

"And the devil himself appears." He muttered.

"Huh?" She turned, following his gaze.

Walking right up to them was the subject of their recent conversation: Tora Igarashi. The moment she turned around, his dazzling golden eyes caught hers. Her body tensed. It was the first time a person had rattled the control she had over her mask of indifference. Tora on the other hand, approached with a confidence that equally impressed and irritated her. Everything about this guy irked the hell out of her and she didn't even know why. Not knowing irked her even more.

"Nobutoki, Tsuji." He greeted. Seiren and Tsuji nodded in response. "Maki left the purchase orders on your desk for review and endorsement."

"Alright. I'll take care of them by the end of the day. Thank you for letting me know." Seiren replied.

"Sure." Tora replied. Much to her dismay, his gaze shifted back to her. "You must be Sango Sadatoshi."

"I am." It was a curt response. Not exactly rude, but definitely not welcoming.

"My name is Tora Igarashi. I'm the Student Council President of Miyabigaoka." He bowed. "I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner. I must have missed you yesterday." His small smile was more of a covert smirk.

She stifled a frown. He didn't "miss" her yesterday, she blatantly avoided him and he _knew_ that. He was clearly taunting her and it solidified her judgement of his poor character.

"Yes, you must have." Sango played along and his eyes glinted with mischief.

The longer these two stared at each other, the more the temperature in the library seemed to drop.

"I'm happy I was able to catch you. Would you join me for a tour?" Tora's voice was silky, sumptuous, and should have been illegal in most countries.

Despite her decision to stop running, Sango wanted to be as far away from Tora as possible right now. He was playing with her, and for the safety of her reputation and his physical well-being, she wanted to distance herself.

"Actually, I should really get going." Sango replied, pretending to take note of the time displayed on her cell phone.

"I'll make it short; I promise." He insisted.

Her brows knitted together and his lip curled up. He wasn't going to let her get away this time. She refrained from speaking her mind and looked back over to Seiren and Tsuji.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Have a good night and thanks again for your help." She smiled.

Tora nodded to the pair and exited the library with a displeased Sango in tow.

"How are you settling back in to Japan?"

She lost count of how many times she had been asked that question but it wasn't really annoying until _he_ asked it.

"It's been an adjustment." She replied, keeping her eyes forward.

Every bit of her body language was screaming that she didn't want to be there. It was obvious, just as she intended. Maybe he'd catch the hint. He did. He ignored it.

"Are you staying in your family's villa?"

She tensed, trying to determine whether or not that was an innocent question. Those who knew her well were aware that the villa was a sensitive subject. It made her wonder how much _he_ knew about her.

"No. I rented a condo in the area. I'm currently staying at a hotel until they finish preparations." She replied, trying to stay clear of conjecture.

"I see. Well, if you need a place to stay, we have plenty of room at the Igarashi estate. My father and I would be more than happy to accommodate." His tone was ever-so-slightly suggestive.

Sango remained apathetic. It was taking every bit of energy she had to appear impassive and that energy was running dry. "That's very generous but I'll be fine, thank you."

They turned the corner and trekked a long corridor with spacious rooms. "These are all of the club rooms. If you happen to find one that interests you, you can either contact the club president, or a member of the council."

When they reached the end of the hall, there were various studios, stadiums, and club locker rooms with full sized showers. As they walked by, she peered into the windows separating the hallway from the rooms. She expected to walk past a dance studio, or at least something of the sort, but they never did. Tora took notice of the analytical look on her face.

"I'm not sure if you're interested," He lied. "But we're working on organizing a dance club at the moment. The goal is to involve a few local universities so those who are interested can have the chance to obtain scholarships. That goes for most of our clubs."

"That's wonderful." She replied. The response may have lacked enthusiasm, but she meant it. Having the opportunity to receive a scholarship for extra-curricular activities was exciting and proved that Miyabigaoka had an impressive influence.

"The school does everything it can to help students pursue their careers." He turned the corner again, leading her up the stairs to string of offices.

Tora opened a door for her and she wandered inside. The room was spacious and organized. There was a front desk upon entry and behind it was a line of personal offices. Her attention snapped to a familiar name on a plaque: _Seiren Nobutoki_.

"These are the Student Council offices. If you need anything, you are welcome to come to me directly. My office is on the left." Just like Seiren's, Tora's name was engraved into a decorative brass plaque next to the door. Sango stayed silent, not acknowledging his offer.

He proceeded to walk over to the coat rack and changed the subject. "I hope you're feeling better."

She raised her brow, thrown off by the inquiry. "Pardon?"

"My father told me that you weren't feeling well after your performance." He elucidated. That obviously wasn't the case, but only Madoka knew the truth.

Tora removed the top layer of his uniform and hung it on the coat rack, leaving him in a black, long-sleeve dress shirt. He reached up and unbuttoned the first two buttons to loosen his collar. Tan, tantalizing skin peeked out from the newly exposed area.

Compelling; it was a fitting word for him. Everything he did, down to the way he walked or talked, was done explicitly. It was done with one purpose in mind: to lure; like a predator to prey.

Sango was keen on avoiding his trap and continued to reply in a tone of indifference. "I am, thank you."

"That's good to hear. I didn't have the chance to tell you that night, but I really enjoyed your performance."

She frowned. His compliment was harmless, but empty, and it, along with his snide remarks and pointless tour, had exceeded her patience.

"I'm happy you enjoyed it. I didn't realize you had such a good view from the storage room."

_Storage room?_ It took him a moment to puzzle it together. When he did, he suppressed his amusement, saving face.

"You were the one who ran into me that night." He inferred.

"I was." Sango confirmed.

"I meant to make a good impression but only managed to offend you." He smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not 'offended'. What, or _who_ you _do_ is none of my concern." Tora's eyes noticeably widened at her brazen response. "Look, it was a nice attempt, but you can drop the act." She advocated. For a moment, he just stared at her, wondering if she had considered her words before saying them. In truth, he was expecting her to withdraw and apologize but she didn't even bat a lash.

After the conversation with his father, Tora was interested to see what the fuss was about. He never expected her to be this entertaining. The short-answer responses, the bite at the end of each sentence, the pure annoyance written all over her face, and the way she so bluntly called him out. This girl was spirited, and it only made him that much more excited to break her.

It was nothing against her personally. He actually liked how fearless she was. In truth, this was about his father. Rikinosuke saw this girl as some kind of prize and Tora wanted to know why. The answer itself was of little importance, but it could prove helpful to his goal; He wanted to do everything he could to ruin this for his father.

Tora closed his eyes. When he opened them, they were darker, both in color and intent.

"I commend you for seeing through it." He smirked.

There it was. That smug smirk. She wasn't talking to Miyabigaoka's Student Council President anymore. Now she was talking to Tora Igarashi.

"I've always had a knack for spotting frauds." She gave a mordant smile.

Tora chuckled. "Now I know why my father wanted me to be so meticulous with you. You don't pull any punches."

Even though he acknowledged his little sham, it didn't diminish her petulance. In addition, his father was behind it. Rikinosuke was going out of his way to please her and she knew that it wasn't free. Both of them tried to play her for a fool.

Sango frowned. "So, Rikinosuke put you up to this."

"He's very fixated on your contentment at Miyabigaoka and requested that I personally see to it." Tora grinned, approaching her, and stopped when he was close enough for his shadow to engulf her. He raised his hand to lightly brush her jawline, and gently tilted her chin up to face him.

She grimaced and smacked his hand away. "No thanks. I'm more than capable of seeing to my own needs. Feel free to pass that along."

Tora smirked again and retreated his hands to his pockets. "He must really care about you, taking such measures to make you happy." He gibed.

"Don't patronize me." Sango glared. "I know he wants something. I knew that the moment he offered me the scholarship."

At first, she wasn't really sure what to expect, or what Rikinosuke was after, but with this encounter, Sango now knew that she had been right in assuming that he _was _after something. In the back of her mind, she really did want to believe that his concern for her well-being was genuine. It was silly for her to put any level of faith into a man like him.

"If you suspected that he had ulterior motives, why accept?" He disputed.

"Because, it's convenient. I'm attending Miyabigaoka on a free scholarship and using him to network. He's just a pawn on the board, as I am to him."

Tora grinned again. "Leading the tiger by his tail. A bit reckless, don't you think?"

"I'm well aware of Rikinosuke's unrelenting nature. For whatever reason, he has his sights on me. So, if he plans to use me, I plan to get something out of it." Sango argued.

"Fair enough." It was risky, but smart for her to take advantage of the situation. Tora wouldn't outright admit it, but he was impressed. "What I want to know is _what _it is that my father wants from you."

She studied Tora carefully, slightly confused with his words. He had admitted that Rikinosuke gave him the task of keeping an eye on her, yet he didn't know why. The way he pressed her for information and how he so easily unmasked himself, despite his father's request to remain affable. Tora waited patiently for answers, unaware that he had just loaded her gun.

"It sounds like Rikinosuke doesn't even trust his own heir with such minor details. Maybe he finds you incompetent." She patronized back, set on giving him a taste of his own medicine.

Tora had no desire to impress or satisfy his father so her comment held little weight on that front. This girl knew nothing about him, or his ongoing strife with his father. What bothered him was her attempt to belittle him by comparison to the man he hated most. That was an insult he couldn't ignore.

Tora removed his hands from his pockets and rested one next her head against the wall behind her. Sango stood her ground, eyes burning with determination.

"Watch that mouth of yours."

It was a warning and she, the headstrong, little firecracker that she was, didn't heed it.

"Or _what_?" She dared.

The grip on her bicep caught her by surprise and before she knew it, she was roughly pushed back into the wall.

His golden eyes narrowed. "Or I'll do something about it."

Tora had positioned his body against hers, granting no movement or means of escape. His eyes scanned her face, which was now only inches away from his own, and he waited for her to back down.

She'd do no such thing.

"Let go of me." Sango demanded, gritting her teeth as the rage welled up inside of her.

He didn't comply and instead, tightened his grip on her arm. At a quick glance, his pupils almost looked like slits -like a beast with sights set on his mark- but his attempt to assert dominance only fed her fire.

Her knee abruptly shot up, aiming for his groin. Tora saw it coming and stepped back. With the newfound distance between them, Sango pushed him away from her but he caught her wrist and immediately turned her around, pulling her back to his chest.

"Nice try." His breath brushed her ear, sending an uncomfortable shiver down her spine.

The more she struggled against him, the tighter he held her. He chuckled lightly against the nape of her neck and took in her scent: a faint combination of citrus and amber. The young Igarashi was enjoying every second of their little wrestling match. Unfortunately, his satisfaction short-lived.

Sango slammed her foot down _hard_ onto his, causing him to release his hold. Then, she grabbed his arm, shifted his weight, and threw him over her shoulder. The breath was violently ejected from his lungs upon impact against the tiled floor.

Her hands were trembling with adrenaline. "You'd do well not to touch me again." She seethed.

Before he could even form a response, the door swung open. Both of them jumped, startled at the unexpected interruption. They peered up to see Seiren and Tsuji gaping like two deer in headlights. Sango took that as her cue to escape.

She grabbed her bag and passed Tora, leaving him sprawled out on the floor.

"Thanks for the tour." She muttered in a malice that only he could interpret and walked out without sparing a word or glance to the two witnesses.

Seiren watched as she disappeared around the corner and then peered down at Tora. The president didn't offer an explanation. He got to his feet, brushed himself off, and smirked. This was going to be _fun_.


End file.
